


Raining on a Sunday Afternoon

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Established Relationship, Gen, Holy Water, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Picnics, Sappy Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Crowley has special plans for the day, but a Sunday rain quickly derails them.





	Raining on a Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-tasking for Ineffable Husbands Week - Rain, and Ineffable Husbands Bingo - Holy Water.

The rain had been coming down for hours now, since long before the sun had risen. It was almost as if She knew Crowley had plans for the day, plans that involved being out in the sun. The sun was hid behind thick grey clouds for the foreseeable future. Buckets and buckets of rain, just falling from the sky and drenching the earth. So much water. Crowley sat at the window, watching the rain splatter against the glass.

He pressed his forehead up against the pane, listening to the echoing drips. The inside seemed so stifling, like the walls were going to close in on him. He was supposed to be out there, not cooped up like a caged animal.

“Crowley, what are you doing?” Aziraphale asked from behind him.

“Cursing my existence,” Crowley mumbled, watching the rain roll off the leaves of the apple tree just on the other side of the window. The outdoors were so close yet so inaccessible. 

“Maybe you should step away from the window,” Aziraphale cautioned. Aziraphale made no attempts to come pry him away from the window, or try to distract him from the rain.

“The window’s not going to leak.” Not with both of them making sure the cottage was absolutely water proof. “I should be out there.”

“Well, you can’t go out there, it’s Sunday and it’s raining.”

“I can see that it’s raining,” he said, pushing away from the window and stalking back into the sitting room. Aziraphale was seated in the plush armchair in the center of the room, an open book in his lap. At least he had found something to do. Crowley made his way over to the sofa and collapsed on it with a sigh. “I just don’t know what I’m being punished for.”

“You’re not being punished, Crowley,” Aziraphale said without looking up from his book. That book was more interesting than anything else that was going on at the moment it would seem. 

Including him. Crowley was having a bit of a crisis here. He had plans. Plans that definitely involved the two of them going outside. 

“It’s just a perfectly normal rain.”

“Yeah, on a Sunday,” he protested. He turned his attention back to the grey clouds he could see from his new vantage point. Couldn’t he see just a hint of blue, a sign that the rain was eventually going to let up? Maybe if the sun was hot enough the ground would dry quickly and his plans could still proceed after a delay.

Aziraphale closed his book with a sigh and placed it gently down on the end table. “Just think of how much good the rain will do for the garden.”

“It’s too much,” he said, casting a critical eye at the puddles forming on the dirt. “It’s going to drown all my plants.” They were going to need a very stern talking to in order for them to bounce back from that.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Aziraphale took his glasses off and placed them on top of the book. “You know,” he started as he made his way over to the sofa, “lots of people choose to stay inside on rainy days like this.”

“Like who?” Crowley allowed his feet to be moved so Aziraphale could sit on the far edge of the sofa. 

“Oh, lots of clever people,” Aziraphale said off-handedly.

“Can’t think of anyone can you?” he asked sullenly. Why did it have to rain on today, of all days? Couldn’t it have waited until tomorrow? He dropped his head back to stare at the floor to ceiling bookshelf behind him. Not quite as many books as Aziraphale had at the bookshop, but still more than Crowley had ever owned in his lifetime.

“Why don’t we read a book together?” Aziraphale suggested softly. Normally that would be the perfect way to spend an afternoon together. But not today. There was too much at stake today.

“Not today, angel,” he mumbled. “Not really in the mood for reading.”

“What’s going on, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shouldn’t tell him. Shouldn’t remind him that he was stuck inside because he was a demon. They had spent a long time blurring those lines between them and now a little stupid rain was bringing it back into harsh reality. “It’s rained on Sunday’s before, and you just stayed inside like a sensible demon.”

“I don’t want to stay inside.”

“I’m going to start taking this personally.” Aziraphale actually sounded offended. Like it was his fault he couldn’t go outside. “It’s not like I’m going to go out without you when you’re so miserable.” Aziraphale sighed and put his hand on Crowley’s foot. “So… would you like to tell me why the weather has you so riled up?”

“It’s our anniversary,” he said, trying to find something else in the sitting room to look at. Anything other than Aziraphale. 

“Our what?”

“Our anniversary, of when we moved in together.” One year to the day. So of course it would have to rain and trap him in the cottage. “I packed us a picnic lunch.”

“We can still enjoy it in the study, dear. We can open the door and look out at the garden. We just… need to stay far enough away from the door so no rain blows in.”

“Then it’s just lunch,” he pointed out. A perfectly ordinary lunch that they could enjoy any day of the week. “This was supposed to be special”

“Every day is special with you, dear,” Aziraphale said softly.

“You’re such a sap. How embarrassing for you.”

“You’re the one sulking like a cat because it’s raining.”


End file.
